Photo Album
by FireHawk01
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] The world of fantasy is very inviting but one must maintain a balance between the world of reality and imagination. HE walked too far in his memories seeing the old photos but even if he doesn't want, he has to return to present. When HE came back to present, his whole world was messed up. Actually, it was some different situation.


_**D ISCLAIMER**_

 _T_ _his is a work of fiction._ _I_ _do not own the cast._ _E_ _very real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance._ _The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional._ _Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

 **Note :** This write up in not entirely mine, the making is taken from somewhere else but words are mine so do the theme. Those who understand this, well and good! Else you can PM me or ask in reviews.

 **Photo Album**

 _The world of fantasy is very inviting but one must maintain a balance between the world of reality and imagination._

 _HE walked too far in his memories seeing the old photos but even if he doesn't want, he has to return to present. When HE came back to present, his whole world was messed up. Actually, it was some different situation._

 **Photo 1**

 _This is Tarika._

 _Isn't she beautiful?_

 _She is the only daughter of her parents._

 _She is perfect._

 **Photo 2**

 _This is Tarika's house._

 _Quite big enough … in fact, it's a mansion of brick and stones._

 _It's master piece._

 _It got four garadges for parking cars, a big veranda, gardens with a number of flowers and much more._

 _It's perfect._

 **Photo 3**

 _This is me._

 _My face is not bad but I never digest this fact._

 _You see I am quite bigger than Tarika._

 _She is sixteen._

 _I am twenty one._

 **Photo 4**

 _This is my house._

 _It's not big._

 _It's situated alongside of railway track._

 _Its ceiling leaks._

 _I live here alone … but not from a long time._

 **Photo 5**

 _This is my mom … actually, she was._

 _She was beautiful, just like Tarika._

 _Maybe she was even more beautiful than her._

 _She is twenty two in this picture._

 _I was born at that time._

 _Yes, this is me in her lap._

 **Photo 6**

 _This is Tarika holding atrophy._

 _She won it in a declamation contest._

 _His daddy gifted her cell phone for winning._

 **Photo 7**

 _This is me; I am also holding a cup._

 _I got first position in my class._

 _My mother had nothing to give me but LOVE._

 **Photo 8**

 _Here Tarika is having dinner with her parents._

 _This is a fancy and luxurious restaurant in the middle of city._

 _Tarika and her daddy are arguing._

 _I find my way clear._

 **Photo 9**

 _This is the same evening as the last photo._

 _This is Tarika's dad._

 _He is me for clicking this photo._

 _He called me 'brat'._

 _My way was even clearer._

 _ **Photo 10**_

 _This is also Tarika's dad._

 _This photo is not taken by me._

 _I found this in my mom's belongings._

 _There is something written on its back._

 _It proves that he knew my mom._

 **Photo 11**

 _It's again my mom's picture._

 _Yes, it is her._

 _She is beautiful till now, although cancer has taken her half life._

 _She died in this house._

 **Photo 12**

 _It's again Tarika's daddy._

 _I took this photo from a distance._

 _He has grown old._

 _Tarika is along him._

 _You see he love Tarika much._

 **Photo 13**

 _She is Tarika, coming out through her window._

 _She thought I called her for a … date._

 **Photo 14**

 _This is Tarika._

 _Yes, she is lying in a coffin._

 _She is dead._

 _Alas! She was her parents' only sunshine._

 _Maybe now he will understand how it feels._

 _To live without someone who is near and dear._

 _It's painful!_

 **Photo 15**

 _This is Tarika's daddy._

 _I took this picture on Tarika's burial. Actually, I had pointed Tarika's dead body. Oh! I forgot to mention, Tarika was an officer in Crime Investigation Department._

 _Her daddy is crying._

 _He refused to help my mother when she was ill._

 _I am in quite intricacy that he will recognize me when I'll send him this photo album._

 _Mummy always used to say, "Daya, your eyes resemble your father…."_


End file.
